


you're safe with me

by PumpkinDoodles



Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, TripleAgent!Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles
Summary: Taserbones. Two versions of “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me” for kitrazzle





	you're safe with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitrazzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitrazzle/gifts).

> I own nothing!

“Don’t worry,” Darcy told him, “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.” Brock glanced down at the woman who’d slipped her arm around his elbow. He was doing security for Jane Foster and her equally tiny assistant as they traveled in the UK.

“Lewis,” he said wryly, “this is an academic conference.”

“Yes, but you haven’t seen these people when they have an excuse to drink,” she said. She eyed his arm. “More to the point, they haven’t seen _ you.” _

“Oh, yeah?” Brock said. He smirked. She’d been flirting with him all day. “Are you suggesting I’m a special event for this crowd?” he asked. He’d decided to flirt back.

“Mmm-hmm,” she said, grinning, “very special.”

It was several hours later--an obnoxious physics professor had grabbed his ass and breathed gin on him at the conference hotel bar--when Brock realized what Lewis meant. For some reason, it only happened when they drifted apart. He found her by a coffee pot. “They’re all out,” she said mournfully, pressing the lever as a thin line of coffee emerged in a trickle. “I’m sad now.” She poked her lip out.

“Nevermind that,” he said. “I’ll get someone to get refill the coffee. You can’t leave me alone with these ass grabbers, I’m gonna deck one of them and Fury’ll be pissed at me.”

“Okey dokey,” she said. “But I’m going to hold you to that.” He nodded. Then she grinned. “Unless I can just hold you?” she said wickedly.

“Is it the water in this place?” he asked. She laughed.

“No, it’s the binge drinking culture, but I promise not to harass you,” Darcy said. “I was just kidding.” 

“I know,” he said. They elbowed their way to a table near the bar and he flagged down someone about the coffee. 

“Thank you,” Darcy said. He’d given her the side against the wall, so she wouldn’t be bumped.

“You’re welcome,” he said. Darcy smiled at him. He felt himself grin back. “Wait,” he said. “Why don’t they bother me when we’re together?”

“Oh, I’ve tased the hell out of people,” she said, jangling her keychain. Her tiny, disguised taser swung. “I smuggle this thing everywhere. So, now everyone in astrophysics knows not to touch me,” she said. He chuckled when someone walked by and flinched as Darcy turned to check the status of the coffee pot.

***

Dark Elves had her by the throat. Darcy woke up in a panic, clawing with her hands. It was one of her London nightmares. She had them more when they were in the city. “Hey, hey,” a voice said, holding her still. “Breathe, Lewis. Deep breath, okay? Good.” It was Rumlow. He was gently keeping her from falling off her seat or hitting her head on the window. Darcy did her normal routine of picking three things she could see to ground herself when she panicked. Across from them, Jane was snoring. The pages of her notebooks--she was using them as a pillow--were folded. The train windows rattled. It was raining, so the drops streaked down the cool pane next to her. Darcy took a deep breath and looked at him.

“Sorry,” Darcy said. She’d fallen asleep on the train. She was embarrassed. It was embarrassing. She blushed, looking away. 

“It’s okay. You’re safe with me,” he said, pushing her hair back. “I won’t let anybody hurt you, all right?” He settled an arm around her shoulder and Darcy glanced at him carefully. He had great cheekbones. And when he closed his eyes, his dark lashes were beautiful against his face. The rain-damp window made interesting reflections, too. “When we get to Aberdeen, you wanna have dinner or something?” he asked suddenly. His eyes were still closed.

“Yes,” Darcy said. “I’d like that.”

“Good,” he said, opening his eyes. “I have them, too, you know. Nightmares.” He gave her a soft look.

“Yeah?” she said, leaning her head against him.

“Mostly, uh, of waking up at Triskelion,” he said. “So, you might have to do that for me.” She made a soft sound of acknowledgement. “I was pretty badly hurt. Then Helen Cho fixed me up, so I could work again,” he said slowly. She nodded.

“Helen Cho healed you?” Darcy said.

“Yeah. You keep up with her?” he asked.

“Well, Jane does,” she said. “Helen has a crush on Thor, so Jane watches her like a hawk.” Brock chuckled.

“Please don’t portal my doctor to Jotunheim ‘cause she squeezed Thor’s biceps,” he said dryly.

“Well, I won’t, but it’s not me you have to worry about,” Darcy told him. 

  



End file.
